nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Hoshirama
'Character First Name:' Hoshirama 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' TalosFrostSilver 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 years old 'Date of Birth:' 04/13/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian / Konohagakurian 'Height:' 5'0" 'Weight:' 105 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single male shinobi seeking single female kunoichi 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''